Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having a nail guiding mechanism.
Description of the Prior Art
A nail guiding mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,665, wherein two guiding feet optionally swing to a front of a nail rail via elasticity so as to centralize a nail, the two guiding feet are pivotable and can swing toward the nail rail via elasticity. In this type of structure, the guiding feet are inclined toward a nail outlet when centralizing the nail; therefore, a distal end of the nail tends to inclined toward a cartridge and is stuck easily.
In addition, to allow a stapler to use the nail in different dimensions, as disclosed in TWM 355151, a frontal end of the cartridge is provided with a pressing board, a receiving hole of a body has a controlling member, the controlling member can optionally push the pressing board, the pressing board can move between a frontal end and a rear end of the body, so a user can control the controlling member to move the pressing board so as to control a size of a gap of the stapler. Therefore, when the stapler is struck, a hitting board will not push two said nails, affect a striking effect and cause the nails to be stuck. However, the controlling member of this type of stapler needs to be adjusted according to different nails, and the user may forget to adjust the controlling member and cause two said nails to be struck at the same time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.